She Will Be Loved
by Bastard Badger
Summary: Protecting your something a good brother does, even of it means playing designated driver to a certain pink princess (One-shot)


She will be loved

* * *

_I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating on my bedside table, the sound echoed loudly in the dark room. I sleepily grab my phone from its resting place, my eyes barely focusing on the caller Id_

_'What's Lola doing calling me at….' I check the time as I think to myself 'Midnight, Seriously'_

_I flip my phone open, pressing the green button to answer_

_"Hello?" I croak out_

_"Lincoln… Can you come get me" I hear her slur out, sounding very drunk_

_I let out a deep sigh, swinging my legs to the side of the bed. I use my free hand to find a t-shirt and or my hoodie_

_"Where are you Lola?" I ask, finally locating my shirt_

_"I'm at…uh Missy's party" her words became more slurred, making it difficult to understand her "Please come quick"_

_"I'll see you in 15 minutes, try and stay outta trouble"_

_I hang up the phone, opening my nightstand to fish out my car keys_

_"Another night to play designated driver for somebody" I say to myself, standing up from my bed_

_I make my way out of my room, moving down the stairs quietly so as not to wake my family. This of course failed, as I run into Lilly as she exits the kitchen_

_"Lincoln? Where are you going?" She asks, taking a sip at the warm milk. she is so mature and yet still has nightmares, I can always tell because she drinks warm milk after having a nightmare_

_"I need to pick up a friend, I'll be back so don't worry" I say, quickly reassuring her_

_" Are you playing designated driver again?" She asks. I don't have the heart to tell her who I was picking up_

_"I'll be back soon" I say, ruffling his hair with a smile_

_she smiles back before heading upstairs and I quickly make my way out to my car. I stand by the orange Camaro that I had received for 18th birthday, the rain drenching me quickly as I climbed into my car._

_As I slip the keys into the ignition, making the Camaro roar to life. I back out of the driveway, tapping my fingers to the melody of Maroon Five's 'She will be Loved' a it plays on the radio. A sense of urgency hits me as I get on the street, making me slam the car into drive and take off down the street_

_I traverse the neighbourhood fairy easily, knowing it like the back of my hand. It doesn't take long to locate Missy's place, both the blaring of loud music and presence of drunken teens making out on the front lawn. Where are the cops when you need them?_

_I open my door, stopping when I hear Lola's voice cry out above the music_

_"Get Lost Michael you creep, leave me alone" She cries out, making me prickle up_

_I reach behind the passenger seat, producing a metal baseball bat from the backseat. I hear my sister cry out once more, pushing me into overprotective big brother mode. Making my way out of the Camaro, I grip the bat tight._

_People stop to focus on me as I storm up to the front door, not hesitating to let myself into the party. The strong smell of alcohol hits me as I enter the house, Guns and Roses blaring through the speakers._

_"LOLA?!" I call out for my sister, pushing through a sea of people._

_In the crowd, I spot a familiar face heading towards the backyard. I push hard to meet up with her, spotting an older male following her._

_"Get out of my way" I growl in a menacing tone that I loathe to use unless forced to. The group of partiers quickly parted out of my way_

_At a quick pace, I manage to exit the house to see the older male grab my sister. This Michael had just made his first big mistake as Lola turned to slap him, leaving a cut on his face from her nails._

_The look of rage on the male's face was mistake number two to as I close the gap, bat now raised in defence. I look at him with utter distain, making sure to keep myself between me and Lola. _

_"You ok Lola?" I ask, keeping the pervert in my sights_

_"Yeah, thanks for coming Linky" She slurs, hiccupping and swaying unsteadily_

_"Come on Lola, I'm taking you home. You better stay away from my sister. if you don't, I'm going to break your legs and watch as the rest of my sisters tear you apart limb from limb. Got that?" I say, addressing Michael in a low, insidious tone_

_I turn to walk away from the situation, putting my back to him. As I am about to usher Lola towards the car, a beer bottle shatters against the back of my head. I stagger, now seeing red_

_"That was mistake three assholes" I grow, turning to face him._

_Unlike when I had been eleven, I was now much bigger thanks to a mix of puberty and training with Lynn. Making me built a bit more muscular, not that I really use it often._

_"Fight me bro. Unless you're a pussy" The male taunts, putting his fists up_

_I drop the baseball bat, raising my own fist to fight him. He makes the first move swinging wildly, making him easy to dodge. I knock him down with two punches, the first swing hitting him on the side of the jaw and the second being more like an uppercut that makes him drop like a sack of potatoes._

_"If I see you near my sister again, I'll fucking kill you" I seethe at him, knocking him with a kick to the face_

_Picking up the bat, I walk over to Lola as she empties her stomach in a near by bush. I pull back her hair as she vomits, allowing her to finish puking. She stands upright, almost tumbling head over heel._

_I gently sweep Lola off her feet, carrying her back to my Camaro. I load her into the back seat with a bucket and a couple bottles of water from the trunk. I gently close the back door, pulling out my phone to send an anonymous message to the Royal Woods PD to come break up the party before anybody gets hurt._

_I get in the car, quickly peeling away from the house. The sound of Lola groaning in the backseat makes me drive slowly, so as not to upset her further._

_"Why are guys such assholes Linky?" Lola asks drunkenly_

_"I don't know Lola?" I reply, looking at her in the rear-view mirror_

_"Why can't more guys be like you, a gentleman… A prince. Am I destined to end up with an asshole" She mumbles, trying her best to look composed while clutching a bucket_

_"Not if I have something to say about it. You're only seventeen, you have the rest of your life to find yourself a great guy and no matter how old you get. You will always be my princess. You got that Lola" I said as we pull up to the house._

_"You really think so?" She asks in a mumble_

_"Yeah, let's get you inside Lola" I say, exiting the car_

_I wander around to the backseat, leaving the car to idle. I open the backseat, seeing Lola now sound asleep._

_I scoop her up in his arms, carrying my unconscious sister into the house. As I make my way to her room, I see Lana heading to the bathroom_

_"Is she ok?" She asks, looking over at her twin with concern_

_"Yeah, just a bit too much to drink" I reply, entering the twin's room. _

_"Thanks for taking care of her Linc" Lana says as she enters the bathroom_

_"No problem, it's my job" I reply, despite nobody being around to hear me_

_I lay Lola on her bed, tucking her in the recovery position in case she vomits again. My big brother instincts urge me to stay and care for her, my body yelling at me to sleep. Giving into my own body's demands, I turn to leave_

_"Good night my sweet princess" I say, closing the door slightly as I leave to go back to bed._

* * *

_A/N – Hi everybody, It's me again. You guys sick of me yet, well too bad. I've got another Loud house Fic for you, this making it four now I think. Well anyway, I will be getting back to my others, I'm in the process of writing more for em._

_This fic will be rated T and will remain a one-shot. I might do similar fics if you guy want but they will be separate to this one. _

_I am not American, so I did have to look up a few things so. Corrections are welcome, just let me know what I got wrong so I know for next time. _

_Thank you for tuning in once again, I hope you all have enjoyed this fic. Don't forget to leave a review with any criticisms, suggestions or questions you might have, and I'll try to respond to them, sorry to any guest who comment but I can't respond to you. Sorry guys._

_Until next time my friends, Ciao for now._


End file.
